


Pride (I)

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: FitzHunter - Freeform, Gen, LGBT+ Fitz, M/M, Multi, Pride, Team Dynamics, Team Playground - Freeform, all the brotps, trans!Fitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team celebrate Pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! Soon there will be 3 total fics about Trans!Fitz celebrating pride; this short one, and then two slightly longer ones, one with FitzHunter and one with FitzSimmons. Enjoy.

“Happy Pride!”

“Happy Pride!”

There was a round of clinking of glasses and beer bottles, and all of a sudden Fitz felt something light land in his lap. He frowned down at it – a long, wide, but flat package, wrapped in incredibly crinkled paper and tied with a purely decorational ribbon.

“Saw this and thought of you,” Bobbi said, by way of explanation of the gift’s arrival.

Curiosity piqued, Fitz tore open the paper and lifted out a blue t-shirt. Odd. Bobbi did not usually support the wearing of t-shirts. Not on him, anyway. Turning it around, he noticed a cheerful chibi animated lion decal on the front, also in shades of blue and white.

“Happy Pride. Get it?” With a wink, Bobbi directed the mouth of her beer bottle in Fitz’ direction, an intangible __cheers.__ Fitz mimicked her, beaming with appreciation for the double pun she had accomplished, by managing to play on both on his name, and on the collective noun for a group of lions, in one simple picture. Turning his attention back to the shirt, he bit his tongue. He was going to think of that pun every time he looked at this shirt, now. Not that that was a bad thing, he thought, repeating it to himself. _Happy Pride. Happy Pride._ He might even use it himself. _Think of the eye-rolls._

“What did I miss?” Hunter wondered, dropping onto the lounge beside Fitz and throwing an arm around his shoulders, leaning in to study Fitz’ gift.

“Ha, that’s cute,” he remarked. “Bobbi?”

“Bobbi.”

Fitz nodded at the discarded packaging, as he finally folded the shirt and laid it aside, looking to join one of the conversation pockets that had started up around the room.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Daisy greeted with a smile. “Happy Pride. Here.”

Fitz frowned, puzzled, as she passed him a small, flat package. A card, he would have guessed, except that it was covered in wrapping paper rather than an envelope.

“You wrap neater than Bobbi,” he observed.

“Elena did it, actually,” Daisy corrected him. “It’s from all of us.”

The way the room fell quiet at that moment suggested that maybe _all of us_ meant more than Daisy and her team – maybe everybody. Fitz held his breath, feeling the anticipation of the eyes on him as he opened (more carefully this time, given the care that had been taken in wrapping it) the gift.

On top was a flyer for a Pride parade. It was folded around two plane tickets.

“Hey, Mexico!” Hunter cheered, grinning as he plucked the tickets from Fitz’ hand and studied them. “Acapulco. Nice!”

“We wanted to get you two something nice,” Daisy explained, “and Hunter’s always on about Mexico, so…”

“You’ll love it,” Hunter promised Fitz. “They have really great food there. I’ve thought of three restaurants we have to go to already. Actually, four. No, wait, five.”

“And monkeys,” Simmons added. “La Roqueta.” She tweaked her nose: _I’ve got you covered._

“Plus, Fitz has never been to Pride before,” Bobbi put in, “and Acapulco’s Pride Festival is coming up, so we thought now would be an especially good time for a vacation.”

“When’s _not_ an especially good time for a vacation?” Hunter teased.


End file.
